


packed with love, just for you

by onigirikita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigirikita/pseuds/onigirikita
Summary: After a hard day at work, Shinsuke would usually eat food that was made with love; crafted with sincerity by his family's hands, served while it was warm to replenish his energy for work. It was an act of affection that can't easily be replaced with store-bought food, and the instant impression the latter food gave was just incomparable to the food that was made by a loved one. It was matchless, to say the least. No one could remake the care that was packed in that kind of food.Well, unless it was made by his own, volleyball-hardened hands.Shit, Atsumu cursed himself. He was definitely losing his mind if he's going to attempt cookingAtsumu and Kita learned that love was stored in the simple act of making food, even if they were both helpless in the kitchen.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Atsukita Week





	packed with love, just for you

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again uploading a fic and I have nothing to offer but atsukita,,, I hope that you'll have just as fun reading this fic as I did when I wrote it! They're such a wholesome ship and I really, _really_ do love writing about them.
> 
> This work is a part of **AtsuKita Week** for _Day 3_ , with the prompt **"Domesticity"**. It's posted late though, but I hope that's alright :')
> 
> Anyway, thank you for giving this fic a chance, and I hope everyone will enjoy it!<3

At 5 AM, the toned skin of Shinsuke's body was basked in a soft blue glow from the morning sky, the hard work spent under the sun muted by the lighting. Time passed by like the heavy flutters of his eyelashes, the dark curtains of the night slowly pushed aside to reveal the sun that was ready to greet the world. Shinsuke's eyes sluggishly blinked away the drowsiness, his foggy vision witnessing the messy blonde hair that was pressed to his face.

When the sun has peeked from between the mountains, splashing stray paths of yellow on the blank canvas of the heavens, it was then that Shinsuke found himself rising for another day of life; his consciousness growing stronger with the golden sunlight that invaded his bedroom, leaving no space for darkness and laziness to settle.

But in the warm summer morning, the urgency in his mind to follow his routines was mellowed, for there was a reason that lured him to stay in bed for a little longer; to enjoy the tranquility that was only reserved in this part of the day, where the illusion that it was just them that lived in this universe was convincing enough in his lethargic state. He was more than ready to detangle himself from the remnants of the night, yet a muscular arm kept his body from leaving for the day, clinging tight against his waist. Shinsuke froze, and he listened to the silent plea that was thick in the air, filling the quietness in between each ticking noise from the clock: rest, and let's steal another moment together.

The walls of his heart trembled along, wanting nothing more than to satiate his monthslong longing for his reason.

So Shinsuke followed the alluring promise that the reason held, if only for a mere moment. Five minutes was the amount of time that Shinsuke allowed himself to sink back into the twisted duvet; to gather his reason in a loose embrace and be the first spectator of the subtle shift. Watching as the honey-gold eyes blearily sought after his hazel ones. Waiting as the fire in those round hues escaped from the grasps of sleep, much like the sun who fought against the reigning night to show itself.

"Atsumu," Shinsuke whispered to his love, his _reason_ , "I'm gonna get ready in five minutes."

The weight of a long journey and a gruesome game anchored Atsumu to the bed, but he forced himself to sober up to wish Shinsuke a good day. Atsumu's lips curled into a dopey smile once he's face to face with his boyfriend, the corner of his eyes crinkling along with the movement and painting a look of absolute love on his handsome face. The world seemed to stop rotating for Shinsuke when both of their eyes are locked, letting the gravity of what he witnessed sink into his mind and down to the roots of his heart: he's loved, so deeply by Atsumu.

His breath stammered at the aching warmth that filled his chest, unstoppable in its spread to leave the important message for him.

"Can'tcha stay for another hour? We got home late because ya had to pick me up from the train station, Shin. Treat yerself to another hour of sleep with me here." Atsumu bargained, still trying despite already knowing the answer.

The snort that left Shinsuke's lips was expected, his eyes rolled jokingly to the side. "Ya know that I can't, 'Tsumu. I'm sorry," Shinsuke replied, a hint of guilt notable in his apology, "I'll meetcha again in the evening once I'm done at the farm. Obaa-san and Nee-san are gonna be out today until night, so I'm afraid ya have to order lunch for yerself and eat alone."

Atsumu pouted, eyes growing wide as he tried to turn himself into the cute, absolute man child that he was; wielding his last attempt to influence Shinsuke to remain in bed. All that the setter gained was a chuckle from Shinsuke's lips, the sound sweet and tender. "If ya get lonely, ya can go on a walk with Tuna and talk with the neighbors. I'm sure _they_ missed seeing ya." Shinsuke added, the tease in his voice recognized instantly in Atsumu's sleepy daze.

"I don't mind walking our _dog_ ," Atsumu defended, referring to their 4-year-old Shiba Inu that's named after his favorite onigiri filling, "But setting me up with the neighbors? Yer cruel, Shin. Ya've reached a new low. All they want is to gush over my god-like face and use my packed muscles for free, and yer easily tossin' away yer five-star boyfriend knowing of what's gonna happen to me?"

Before Shinsuke had the time to reply, he noticed that the white walls of their bedroom have now turned to their normal color, as the yellow-orange tint from the rising sun has diminished in time. This was his cue to leave, and his heart dropped along with the crumpled duvet that slid past his waist. Seeing the look of acceptance that flashed across Atsumu's eyes was what pushed him to step further out of the bed, knowing that Atsumu understood his line of work and supported him nonetheless.

"Yer being dramatic. They like ya because yer _you_ , ya know," Shinsuke said, as one hand traveled down to delicately rake against Atsumu's bangs, pushing them aside, "Get some good rest and take care, 'Tsumu. I'll be home soon." With that, Shinsuke wished his lover goodbye with a kiss to his temple, lulling Atsumu to sleep with the warmth that tickled his skin. One last look of Atsumu's eyes closing shut was the final boost that Shinsuke needed to start his day.

Breakfast was spent with his grandmother and siblings, and Shinsuke found himself stealing discreet glances towards his bedroom, his heart missing Atsumu already. When Shinsuke stepped out of the house, the sun was already blazing hot in the clear blue sky, and he trudged against the ground with a promise to return home to Atsumu soon.

* * *

At 9 AM, Atsumu was forced awake by the loud barks that came from none other than Tuna, coming from the front yard. In his sleep-muddled mind, two explanations popped for the uncontrollable barking: A. The postman came by (Tuna have taken a _huge_ liking to the postman, you see) or B. A stray cat passed by it. Either way, Atsumu would have to look presentable when he stepped outside to check on the dog, so he scrambled for his clothes and walked through the house, the emptiness of the rooms accidentally overlooked.

As expected, Tuna was circling the postman, providing some entertainment as he waited for any of the Kita family to step out and receive their mail.

"Ah, Atsumu-kun! Glad to see yer home," The postman greeted Atsumu with a grin, looking as lively as the setter remembered him to be, "I passed by Shinsuke earlier, and he said ya just arrived here last night."

"I did!" Atsumu piped back, trying to match his enthusiasm despite the fatigue that he felt, "I'm happy to see yer doin' well. Got any mail for my family?"

Atsumu was about to step closer towards the postman before his movement came to an abrupt halt.

Something didn't sound right, Atsumu knew. His weary self tried to remember what he said, repeating his last question to the postman for what felt like a century until realization dawned in him:

Atsumu called the Kita family _his_ family.

The burst of pink that colored his cheeks came instantly, and Atsumu promptly acted as if he was wiping sleep from his face, too embarrassed to be seen blushing by the postman. Thankfully, the postman was busy fishing out letters from his bag, missing the flush on his face by a few close seconds when he looked back up to Atsumu.

He needed to fix this slip of the tongue, Atsumu reminded himself, seeing as he wasn't married into the Kita family _yet_.

But there were also two undeniable facts between him and the Kita family: 1. That everyone in the Kita family was just as important to him as his blood relatives, and 2. That they already took him in as their own ever since Shinsuke brought him home way back in high school. These facts aren't as significant as proven science about the stars and their constellations, Atsumu realized, but they were _dear_ for him, and he'd liken these two families that he's lucky to have as a constellation that he belonged in.

"Here ya go!" The postman said, dumping a few letters onto Atsumu's open hand, "Is anyone home, then? It’s usually Yumie-san who receives the mail." He looked past Atsumu's broad shoulders towards the gaping front door, noting the quietness in a home that was usually filled with life.

Atsumu paused for the second time this morning, his sleep-muddled mind once again struggling to piece in the missing pieces of this puzzling revelation. He vaguely remembered the heat of Shinsuke's body against his own, of the sweet kiss upon his temple and their short goodbye, yet none of them clued him in for the reason of the house's vacancy.

Then, in Atsumu's haste to recollect his memories, Shinsuke's gentle voice seared in his mind: _Obaa-san and Nee-san are gonna be out today until night, so I'm afraid ya have to order lunch for yerself and eat alone._

 _Right_ , Atsumu dejectedly realized. _Everyone's out_.

"Ah yeah, everyone's out today," Atsumu finally answered, the smile on his face shrinking from the gloominess that overtook him, "It's just me and Tuna until the evening, at most."

The postman smiled again, understanding flashing in his kind eyes, and he raised his hand to give a firm pat on Atsumu's shoulders. "Well, don't be sad! Ya can eat lunch at my house so ya won't be so lonely. Ya can bring Tuna, too! I bet my son would love to play with him."

"Ah, thanks for offerin', but I'll be fine! I don't wanna intrude on yer family," Atsumu said, carefully letting the postman's offer down, "I'll be sure to swing by yer house when I walk Tuna, though! Hopefully, I'll be there when yer son is home from school." He finished his words with a convincing smile, hiding away his sadness momentarily to ease the postman's concerns.

With one final lookover, the postman nodded to Atsumu. "Alright, then. Just know that the offer is always up for ya, Atsumu-kun. Have a great day!" He tipped his hat towards the setter and walked to the gates, Tuna's barking decreasing as the postman's figure grew smaller from where both of the home dwellers stood.

The sound of cicadas humming from the trees was no longer a background noise in Atsumu's surroundings, as the deserted atmosphere around him returned to his perception. He walked back into the house, his legs dragging behind with unspoken exhaustion in his every step until Atsumu remembered something that he should've did long before:

Who's making Kita's lunch?

* * *

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Absolutely stupid_.

How could he have missed this? Atsumu cried to himself.

Both he and Shinsuke were helpless in the cooking department, even if their respective family members were amazing cooks– they were helpless in the kitchen, to the point that something bad was bound to happen if one of them attempted to make any food. Plus, when it came to the Kita family, it was always Obaa-san and Nee-san who would prepare food, including for Shinsuke's lunch. The farmer would be back to the house in two hours, and freshly-made food usually awaited him at the dining table.

Expect the table was bare with no food in sight.

This was bad, Atsumu thought. As far as his memories go, Shinsuke had only urged Atsumu to order lunch for himself before he left for work, and the farmer didn't mention anything about what he would eat during his own break.

What now, though?

Atsumu's standing in the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest with one leg anxiously tapping against the wooden floor, trying to think of a solution.

He could easily swing by to the convenience store to buy two bento boxes for themselves, and Shinsuke wouldn't have any complaints about the food– his lover wasn't a picky eater by any means. While doing so, he could bring Tuna for a walk as well, and this solution essentially killed two birds with one rock.

But that solution just didn't sit _right_ in Atsumu's heart.

After a hard day at work, Shinsuke would usually eat food that was made with love; crafted with sincerity by his family's hands, served while it was warm to replenish his energy for work. It was an act of affection that can't easily be replaced with store-bought food, and the instant impression the latter food gave was just incomparable to the food that was made by a loved one. It was matchless, to say the least. No one could remake the care that was packed in that kind of food.

Well, unless it was made by his own, volleyball-hardened hands.

 _Shit_ , Atsumu cursed himself. He was _definitely_ losing his mind if he's going to attempt cooking.

Curiously, Atsumu opened the fridge and took a peek inside, and everything that he needed to make a certain dish was _there_ , waiting to be used. It certainly felt like the universe was nudging him to go with this crazy idea, knowing that the only thing left for him to do was _cook_.

With a soft sigh, Atsumu grabbed a bento box and resigned himself to the fact that he was just utterly, _severely_ in love with Shinsuke, to the point that he was willing to try something that he rarely succeeded in doing. But the smile that graced Shinsuke's face as he ate home-made food was a heartwarming thing to witness, and if Atsumu had the chance to see it again, he's more than willing to try.

He just hoped that he wouldn't burn the house down in the process.

* * *

"Yer gonna return home, Kita-san?" One of his farmers, Hiroshi, asked.

Shinsuke took a few seconds longer to answer, lost in his never-ending thoughts. He, too, was pondering about the same question. "I'm not exactly sure, Hiroshi-san," Shinsuke replied. After a hesitant pause, he added, "But I think I might. Just to check on 'Tsumu."

Alright. I'm gonna head back for lunch, then. See ya back at work!" Hiroshi said, bidding him goodbye. Shinsuke was left waving at his co-worker's retreating back, standing alone in a farm that was too big for himself with nature as his only company.

With a soft sigh, Shinsuke headed towards his farm’s hut in search of a shield from the blistering heat. The green and gold colors from the paddy field seemed to sparkle under the light, swaying along with the warm summer wind, swirling to make a natural masterpiece. The faded yellow color that seemed to stretch on forever was familiar to Shinsuke, reminiscent of the fluffy curls that he often found himself caressing at dawn, and his mind thought about the owner of the beautiful blond hair that he adored.

He wondered how Atsumu was doing. The setter should probably be awake by now, Shinsuke guessed, likely enjoying his lunch. Just like himself, Atsumu appreciated the view of nature that the countryside provided, so he must’ve eaten at the veranda of his house, with a bento box from the convenience store and iced tea by his side. Contently munching on his food whilst he basked in the daylight, and the mental image would have been the perfect description of domesticity if Shinsuke himself could be by his side, burning the blissful view of his lover in his memories.

The farmer huffed, wishing nothing more than to join Atsumu at home to spend the rest of his break together. 

Now, what was he going to do?

The logical option for him was to find a place to eat, and a few shops were open near the farm, so Shinsuke didn’t need to go all the way back home for food. Besides, Shinsuke thought, there was no food for him at home, so even if he did follow his longing to return to Atsumu, he’d still end up being hungry.

Not knowing how to cook was bothersome, Shinsuke concluded in frustration. He would have to hold his yearning for Atsumu until the time being, deciding to go with the logical option instead.

It didn’t take him long to arrive at the hut. He set his cap aside and grabbed his water bottle, the cooled drink almost spilling into his dry throat before a loud barking noise grabbed his attention, the shrill sound shattering the quietness in the vicinity.

He recognized that bark in a heartbeat.

Shinsuke frantically turned around, seeking for the source of the noise, and he was met with the personification of the sun itself.

Atsumu was _here_ , lightly jogging towards where Shinsuke stood. His left hand held Tuna's leash while the other clasped a furoshiki-wrapped box, the cloth yellow in color. The wide grin that Atsumu sported was unrestrained, as free as the sunlight that shone down to them and as vibrant as its persistent heat. Everything about the way that the sun illuminated Atsumu seemed to make him glow in an ethereal, breath-taking way, and if Shinsuke stared long enough at his figure, he swore he could picture the hint of a halo on top of his lover’s joyful face.

He really was like the sun, Shinsuke mused. Atsumu never failed to appear to brighten his days.

When Atsumu was a few steps away to where Shinsuke stood, he carefully let Tuna's leash go, watching in mirth as his lover was trampled by the ecstatic Shiba Inu.

"Hey, hey! I'm just gone for a few hours. Ya miss me already, Tuna?" Shinsuke asked, crouching down to rub his hands along the dog's face, peppering kisses on the bridge of its nose. He was too busy cooing at Tuna to see that Atsumu was already in front of him, and the setter lightly tapped the box against Shinsuke's head to catch his attention.

Shinsuke craned his head to look at his lover, eyes widening in shock when he noticed the pout that Atsumu had, his pink lips matching in color with the blush that colored his cheeks.

"Yer an idiot," Atsumu started, not bothering to coat his exasperation at Shinsuke's actions, "How come ya asked me to order lunch for myself, but ya didn't even prepare yer own? Ya clearly need the food more than I do, Shin. Yer the one who’s still working here."

There really was no escaping Atsumu's scolding, Shinsuke realized. It was his mistake that he didn't prepare anything for lunch, so the farmer was ready to receive the brunt of his anger. "Ah, yeah, I’m sorry," Shinsuke whispered, sounding earnest. He carefully rose back to his full height, and Atsumu’s eyes were there to meet his apologetic ones, feigning a skeptic look. "I forgot to prepare my lunch, 'Tsumu. It completely slipped my mind. I’m sorry, really."

Atsumu stared at Shinsuke for a few agonizing seconds, the universe turning still as if they were also waiting for the outcome of this fight. But much like the sun, Atsumu was brimming with a love that never ceased to flow, and love allowed him to soothe his disappointment when he could sense the genuineness laced in Shinsuke’s voice.

"Fine, yer forgiven,” Atsumu sighed, the pout on his lips finally replaced with a small, weary smile, “It's partly my fault too, though, since I didn't remember to remind ya about yer lunch. Sorry for that, Shin.” Atsumu added as well, the both of them now even.

Of course, forgiveness came easily to Shinsuke’s heart– it always did when it came to Atsumu, his love, his _reason_. “That’s alright,” Shinsuke reassured him. He then motioned towards the box that Atsumu held, curious to know what it held. “What’s this, though?”

As if the sweltering weather wasn’t enough to burn his cheeks red, Atsumu seemed to flush even deeper at the mention of the box. It piqued Shinsuke’s interest about the contents, because from the size and the way that the box was wrapped, it looked like it held–

“I… made ya a bento for lunch,” Atsumu offered, a sense of shyness suddenly taking over his confidence, making his tall stature seemingly shrink under his lover’s watchful gaze. Shinsuke could only blink in awe after he heard his words, taking in the sincerity in both Atsumu’s actions and face. Witnessing as the setter blushed deeper at the undivided attention that the farmer gave him, and he thought his lover looked cute this way. “It’s not the best though, cause I burned some of them... but still, I tried my best to make it for ya!” Atsumu hastily added, the nervousness that he felt growing more palpable by the second.

But Shinsuke didn’t care if the food was charred like Atsumu claimed it to be, as his heart clung onto five important words that made affection bloom deep within: Atsumu made lunch for _him_. Shinsuke knew that Atsumu was a bad cook and he despised trying to hone this skill more than anything, yet the sight of the lunch box that the setter brought was enough to make his heart flutter in joy, knowing that his lover tried for _him_. Time, energy, and care were poured into this tiny box, and never had Shinsuke thought that he would ever receive love shaped in the form of food from Atsumu.

The overwhelming happiness that filled his heart was enough to make Shinsuke stammer. “Y-Ya made food for me?" Shinsuke asked, still in disbelief over the whole situation, his mind lagging behind his soaring feelings.

"Yeah. Well, more like I _tried_ to make food for ya," Atsumu whispered, his voice small, "I knew that ya always came home for lunch to freshly-made food by yer grandma and sister, so I tried to replicate that today. I wanted ya to feel the love that ya always feel when ye eat their food, so…” He trailed off, suddenly unsure of what Shinsuke would think about his childish reasoning. 

It certainly _sounded_ sweet when Atsumu decided to go with the idea, but now, the setter belatedly realized how ridiculous everything was. He can barely cook, yet here he was, standing under the sun and presenting a half-charred lunch for Shinsuke, wanting nothing more than to rewind time and pretend that he never did so in the first place.

But all that Shinsuke did was smile after that, gratitude flashing in his hazel eyes. Atsumu felt like he was blessed by the heavens to see the angelic smile that graced his Shinsuke’s face, and perhaps going through the hassle of cooking was worth it for his love. “Thank you,” Shinsuke whispered, heat rising to his cheeks and coloring them pink, “Ya didn’t really have to go that far for me, but ya did. I’m grateful for that. For _ya_.”

“Nah, I wanted to. Thought it’s worth to try if I get to see that beautiful smile of yers.” Atsumu replied, not missing a beat to return Shinsuke’s affection. The look of absolute love returned to his handsome face, and the fondness that was swimming in his honey eyes made Shinsuke feel like he was lucky to be loved by such a passionate man.

The same was felt for Atsumu, as he could never get enough of the affection that brimmed from Shinsuke’s face, and he promised to himself that he would always try to make his lover happy like this.

Ever so carefully, Shinsuke grasped the wrapped bento in his hands, his fingers brushing against Atsumu’s own, sparks tingling their nerves at the light contact. "Can I open it?" Shinsuke gently asked. Atsumu nodded, and he pulled them both to take a seat at the hut before he passed the bento.

With the box propped on his thighs, Shinsuke carefully undid the yellow furoshiki, unclasping the lid of the bento and unraveling what Atsumu made for him. He could feel rather than see Atsumu waiting for his reaction with a bated breath, and Shinsuke felt his heart race faster at the last few seconds before the reveal.

What the bento contained stole his breath.

It was _tofu hamburger_ , Shinsuke’s favorite. One side of the bento contained three palm-sized patties that were placed on top of a fresh piece of lettuce, with steaming rice topped with sesame seed filling the other side. To complete the look, diced cherry tomatoes were put in a small paper cup beside the patties, making a perfect home-made bento box that made Shinsuke feel _loved_.

The tofu did look slightly burned like what Atsumu described, but to Shinsuke, it looked very much delicious, causing saliva to pool at the farmer’s mouth and urging him to take a bite from the carefully made food. 

“‘Tsumu... this looks good,” Shinsuke praised, blown away by the effort that Atsumu put in it, “This looks _very_ romantic, even.” He teasingly added, grinning from the flush that returned on Atsumu’s cheeks.

"Y-Ya think so?" Atsumu stuttered, relief washing over his features at Shinsuke’s sincerity; at the undeniable fact that his hard work was appreciated, that everything was worth it. The setter felt his shoulders relax at Shinsuke’s nod, the usual confidence slowly returning to his posture.

"Yeah,” Shinsuke whispered, his voice growing fond. He held Atsumu’s gaze as he said his next sentences, meaning every single word for his love. “Ya even got me thinking that if we practiced cooking more, we can make our own home, ya know? That way we won't have to rely on my family or yers for food. Wouldn’t that be nice, _hm_?” The farmer offered, patiently waiting for the setter to fully grasp his idea.

Shinsuke smiled once Atsumu started fumbling to digest his words, watching in amusement as the composure that was returning to his lover’s face cracking to show blushing cheeks and wide eyes. “Oh, wait. Wait. Hold on. Shin, you don’t mean–” Atsumu said, the unsaid words ringing in the air, too good to be true for the setter to say out in the open.

With a knowing smile, Shinsuke pushed the bento that Atsumu made closer to him, urging him to eat. “Let’s eat first before we talk about that, ‘Tsumu. We both have plenty of time for that.”

So they ate together, living the picture of domesticity that Shinsuke longed to have earlier under the hut. They teasingly fed each other, laughing at the scrunched expressions that someone made when they accidentally ate a burned part of the food, but their hearts are happy and very much in love with one another.

And if they wondered about making a home together, they were very much ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!<3
> 
> Come talk to me on Twitter: **@onigirikita**


End file.
